1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier, and more particularly to a connector carrier having a quick release for efficiently retaining and releasing a connector therefrom.
2. Description of the prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,197 issued to Shirai on Feb. 21, 2006 discloses a land grid array connector (LGA) connector comprises an insulative housing having a plurality of contacts. The insulative housing has a top surface for receiving a land grid array package. A cover member is pivotally mounted on a first end of the insulative housing. The cover member is pivotal between an open position and a closed position where the cover member presses the land grid array package toward the top surface of the insulative housing so that the land grid array package electrically connects to the contacts. A lever is pivotally mounted on a second end of the insulative housing. The lever has a locking portion for locking the cover member in the closed position. A metallic reinforcing plate is positioned on a bottom surface of the housing. The metallic reinforcing plate extends between the first end and the second end of the insulative housing. In this arrangement, the contacts protrude from the top surface of the insulative housing and have sold balls on tails. As FIG. 24B shown, the cover mounted upon the top surface of the insulative housing, the contacts is protected by the cover in transportation. The sold balls are positioned in a bottom surface of the insulative housing, they will be ok in the transportation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,707 issued to Brodsky on Jan. 20, 2004 discloses a LGA. The land grid array connector connector is formed from a plurality of insulative sections holding by a frame. Specifically, each insulative section includes at least one set fingers. Each set of fingers interconnects with a set of fingers of another section to form the LGA connector. By forming the LGA connector in this manner a maximum quantity of input/output contacts can be provided. The connector disclosed by Brodsky can be generally referred to as LGA/LGA type connector in which no solder joints are formed between the Brodsky connector and a mother board as the contact tails are protruding beyond the bottom surface of the connector. Accordingly, those contact engaging portion (upper) and contact tails (bottom) have to be well protected so as to keep its original true positions. Accordingly, a device for keeping the contact intact is disclosed.